Edward got sexual abused by two older men
by Rose Suicidal
Summary: Older men raped Edward Elric and now Edward only want to do what the men wants to do. And wants Edward do what he wants.


Edward Elric got sexual abused from an older guy

Edward Elric got sexual abused from an older guy

Disclaimer I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist only Winry Mustang.

Edward Elric was abducted from walking the streets by an older guy, and hypnotized Edward to lounge in the bed and have sex with him. Edward lounge in the bed with his hands up. The older guy name is Johnan and he has an accomplice. He handcuffed Edward hands to the bed. The accomplice name is John. The two guys were having sex with Edward even though he is a State Alchemist, but then Johnan undid the hypnosis. Edward felt ashamed and humiliated, but then Winry Annika Mustang came in. "Help me, Winry." Edward said. Edward is so destabilized after that, so Winry carried Edward back to Roy Mustang. "What happened?" Roy asked. Edward didn't want to talk. "Johnan whoever and his accomplice John had sex with Edward without his consent." Winry said. Lt. Hawkeye can you set up a clean-room bedroom for Edward?" Roy asked. Lt. Hawkeye looked at Roy. "Yes Colonel." Riza said. Winry carried Edward to the clean-room bedroom that Roy set up for him. "Do you want me to call Alphonse?" Winry asked. Edward is too traumatized to talk. "Give me a nod if you want me to do it." Winry said.

Ed nodded a slightly. Winry took the train back to Ed's hometown when she got there she found Al. "Al, you need to go back with me." Winry said. Alphonse looked at Winry Mustang. "But, Win, I can't go back there's no Ed." Al said. Winry told the story of Ed got traumatized and sexual abused. "Ok I go back with you." Al said. Al went back to Central with her. "This is the clean-room bedroom for Ed he won't never leave unless on a mission or we bring food to him." Winry said. Alphonse felt so sorry for his older brother. Edward is still too in shock to talk. "Um, Edward what happened to you?" Alphonse asked. Edward just looked at his brother. "I got sexual abused by Johnan and John they are two guys who gets off of doing boys specially if they are in the State Alchemist." Edward said. Edward begins to cry. Winry put her hands around Edward.

Middle in the night, Edward got abducted again by Johnan and John and Johnan did the hypnosis and Edward got his clothes off his body. Edward had to lay on the bed with his hands up. Johnan cuffed Edward to the bedpost. "Have an orgasm all day today and tomorrow and all the week long and then maybe we might have sex with you and oh yeah stayed on that bed for 2 weeks be horny and hot at the same time as well if you don't do it for 2 weeks." Johnan said. Edward had an orgasm and Johnan and John left. He had to stay on that bed for 2 weeks. Edward can't do anything and then Edward got horny and hot. "I need Johnan and John here I need someone to break this orgasm." Edward said. Roy Mustang came in and saw Edward. "Edward it's me Roy Mustang." Roy said. Edward didn't made any intention of moving. First week is up, and then on the second week Johnan and John didn't come back. Edward has the biggest orgasm that needed to be fixed and he was horny and hots the same time, and then on the third week Johnan came back.

"Johnan are you here?" Edward asked. Johnan crept closer. "Yes I am here." Johnan said. John came in as well. "And I am here as well." John said. Johnan taken Edward's arms off the cuffs. "Do yourself." Johnan said. Edward touches himself and constipation himself. "I need you to do it." Edward said. Edward has been hypnotized for three weeks he has no idea what's going on. Johnan put it in, and Edward is enjoying it like crazy while John was licking Edward's neck, and Edward was screaming in pleasure. Edward put his tongue on John's tongue, and then Edward put John's penis into his mouth and sucks. Edward's body itched with desire for Johnan, but his body honestly indicated with pleasure. "I am going to make sure you are going to be mine, Edward." Johnan said. Edward bends over and let Johnan have his way. Edward wanted to make love with this man if he was under the hypnosis. Edward passed out. Winry Mustang came in and found Edward and put his clothes back on him. Edward is losing a bit of himself each day. The next day Edward woken up and had orgasm that he couldn't stop for 14 weeks. "Where's Johnan and John I need them." Edward said. Winry Mustang can't believe it that Edward is still hypnotized, even after what happened to him Edward is after all a State Alchemist she figured that Johnan and John wants to destroyed Edward's reputation. Edward got horny and hot he touches himself.

Johnan came in and Edward followed him. Ed's body wants to have intercourse with Johnan so much that it hurts. Edward wanted out of the hypnosis, but Johnan won't so he stuck of having intercourse with Johnan and John. Johnan licked between Edward's legs while John takes the neck and the mouth. When John is licking the neck and the nipples Edward was screaming in pleasure then John opened Edward's mouth and sticks his tongue on his and they rolled their tongues around with each other. Johnan got between Edward's legs licked he stick it in. Edward had to do what Johnan and John says. "Get on your knees and stick your butt out and suck John's penis like you want it." Johnan said. Edward sticks out his butt and sucked on John's penis likes he wants it very badly. Edward needed to be out this hypnosis but he can't because Johnan and John don't want to detach it. Edward is all John and Johnan's. Edward is so much into John and Johnan the more he's on the hypnosis.

Edward wanted to do it everyday. Edward burned with desires. Winry Mustang wanted this to stop, but Edward has his own experiences with the orgasm. Edward doesn't want it to stop, because he is enjoying it. "Johnan will do you do it with me today?" Edward asked. Johan looked at Edward. "No you will have orgasm for 20 weeks and we will be back on the 21st week you will be hot and horny at the same time." Johnan said. The 20 weeks are up and Edward is horny and hot at the same time he was touching himself. The red flowers are making him hot and making him lose his mind. He wants to it every day because he wants to. "I'm going out of my mind." Edward said. Then another guy came and did it with him Edward wraps his legs around this stranger and he was having an orgasm and he bleed out his legs. "Yes oh yes don't stop." Edward said. Edward never wanted it to stop not ever. Johnny kept going even if Edward had passed out. Edward can't let Johnan and John go.

Winry realizes that nothing is broken. Edward kept going and he smiled. Edward to keep it up even if Johnan had to keep it in all night long Edward wanted to keep going even if it means he will be on empty. Edward wanted to keep going until he is so blissfully happy. Edward wants to keep going with the intercourse. Johnan licked between Edward's legs and John licked Edward's neck and nipples and Edward is screaming in pleasure, and he wants it so badly that it hurts. He wants to do it everyday when Johnan and John, just because he is in love with them just because the hypnosis makes he is. Edward kept going with the intercourse even if he is passed out so he is so into Johnan and John, and because of the intercourses, Edward isn't considered gay, but his rapists are. "You left me behind." Winry Mustang said. Edward is still at his rapists' house, having intercourse and kept having intercourse. Edward could never stop not ever because he is in love with both of them. "Edward, we are going to do it tonight so you better get ready." Johnan said.

Edward taken his clothes off and put his arms to the bedpost. Johnan cuffed him to the bed and gag him. I guess they want me not to scream in pleasure today that is fine I'll do what they want. Edward thought. Edward let them have their way. "Edward, you will be ungagged but you will kiss John and rolled your tongue with his and let him lick your neck and your nipples while I lick your between." Johnan said. Edward nodded. And Edward did as Johnan said. Edward became so addicted to it that he wanted more. John put his tongue in Edward's ear and licked. Edward moan in pleasure. "Does your ear feel good?" John asked. Edward moan and groan. "Yes it does keep going." Ed said. Johnan thrusted it in and kept shoving until his juices went inside Ed. Edward is wanted them to be happy with him. It was hard to live the choices you make always by your side when it time to stand the test I know you will shine above the rest we'll be there. Winry thought. Winry Mustang really wanted to be with Edward.


End file.
